


[DE]翻云覆雨

by Fayyyyy511



Category: Now You See Me (Movies), The Social Network (2010)
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-31
Updated: 2019-08-31
Packaged: 2020-10-04 01:09:58
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 18,137
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20462561
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Fayyyyy511/pseuds/Fayyyyy511
Summary: 性感阿丹，在线诈尸存档





	1. Chapter 1

上 

Eduardo的家门前有一个信箱。

造型是最朴实无华的圆筒形，漆皮是耀眼的红色，铺得严丝合缝，一块空处也没有。

这是Daniel的成果。Eduardo还记得他扒拉在门框上，隔着几米远，捏着鼻子监视Daniel的工作进度，被男人的自怨自艾逗笑。

他是怎么说的？哦……

——“只有最暴殄天物的小坏蛋，才会指使全世界最伟大的现役魔术师做这种粗鄙的活儿。”

如今，它正孤零零地竖立在深秋衰败的庭院边缘，四周没有调情，没有说笑，只有丛生的杂草，多到足以让路过的人们感到惋惜。

这是一个多么高档的社区啊，单从外表看，这间别墅同样也温馨舒适，但又透着低调的奢侈，不难判断住在这里的主人一定出身显赫的家族，有着高雅的品位。

然而他却任由自己的前院荒芜下去。对于美国人来说，院子首先是一个家庭的门脸，不管房子装修得有多辉煌，只要配上了疏于修理的草坪，那么这家就会被打上无礼的标签。

可Eduardo的邻居们都知道，原先并不是这样。

这种现状持续了一年，一年前，Eduardo还是整个社区最明朗精致的小绅士，和他的同性伴侣共同经营着他们的家庭，没有技术含量的推草就交给了Daniel，修剪花枝则是Eduardo的活计。

对面住着一家亚裔，早出晚归的男主人习惯了每天走出房门发动汽车时，主动跟他们两个打打招呼。

最先回应的永远都是Eduardo，他凭借着出色的外貌和甜蜜的微笑远近闻名，Chan先生能从他那里得到一句真心实意的问候，不管那时他是不是在跟枯枝败叶斗智斗勇。

要是到了春夏，花开繁盛的季节，运气好Chan先生一叫他，Eduardo便从长满了玫瑰的花圃中探出脑袋，沾着露水的鲜艳花瓣调皮地趴在小少爷的头发上，宇直如Chan先生都不得不在心里赞叹一句对方的美貌，灵动得像清晨森林中的小鹿。

而另一个就明显要吝啬得多。理着寸头的男人不说话时整张脸都会呈现一种近乎锋利的冷峻，他的眉骨高耸，相应地鼻梁也要挺拔得多，下颌更是尖锐到了夸张的地步，配上一双深邃幽蓝的眼睛，很难能让人把友好跟他联想到一起。

Chan先生对他说早安。通常Daniel是不会回的，最多抬眼看一看，再点下头，嘴角勾起一个上扬的弧度，表示他接收到了这份好意，然后就又专心地操纵起了除草机，拿出了要把地表铲平的架势。

但那个男人不总是这副生人勿近的模样，Chan先生从后视镜里看到过无数次，Daniel单膝跪在被玫瑰花簇拥着的Eduardo的旁边，温柔地在对方唇边落下一个亲吻，目光里有化不开的爱意，而Eduardo的爱一点也不会比他少。

他们是很多人心中的模范夫妻，即使不是传统的一男一女设置，也丝毫不影响爱情的繁育。

应该也是因为这个，变故传来，Eduardo才会被打击成那样。

能在这片区域购置房产的，净资产都是以亿为结算单位，不是乘荫祖上，就是创业发家，接触的人和事都干干净净，有风险的自然不会经他们手，并且理所当然地默认了大家都如此，所以一听说Daniel死亡的消息，所有人都震惊到无以复加。

自此，Eduardo眼里的光熄灭了，庭院也不可抗力地走向了荒废，长久依赖情爱浇灌的枝茎再也开不出艳丽的花朵。

一夜之间，这栋精美的小楼仿佛受到女巫的诅咒，悲恸的阴云弥漫在空气当中，构成了最坚固的结界，连带着枯萎的还有Eduardo的心。

他是那么地难过，难过到其他人看到他连安慰的话都说不出，他身上散发出的那股实质化的哀伤能够击碎一切语言和文字。

Chan先生依然每早出门，但他只有极少的机会能遇到Eduardo。

等真的碰见了，他也只会故作镇定地跟人问好，Eduardo往往会愣很久，半晌才能把手举起，冲他僵硬地挥一挥，手腕细瘦到扣了袖扣的袖口都裹不住，空落落地滑到小臂，那里的皮肤白皙得泛蓝，静脉都是浅浅的紫红色。

Chan先生悲伤地想，那只无忧无虑的小鹿再也回不来了，取而代之的是眼前这具没有生气的躯壳，Daniel的去世也顺带着抽走了他三分之二的灵魂。

全部人都把希望寄托给了时间，Eduardo的亲人朋友尤甚。

日子一天天地流逝，终于，Saverin家的小少爷不再让自己看起来病殃殃的，他似乎恢复了，经过了六个月的无限沉痛后，Eduardo总算从记忆和怀缅交织的幻境中清醒过来，回到了没有温度的现实中，其他人很欣慰能看到他的改变，但只有Eduardo知道，自己的心脏有很大的一块地方永久性地坍缩了，他再也不可能痊愈。

Eduardo总是觉得，Daniel还活在这个世上，尽管没有合理的依据，他总认为自己的一部分是和Daniel绑在一起的，他感应得到对方鲜活的生命，他们分享每一次呼吸。

然而理性又在不断地打碎这个被虚构出来的假象，Eduardo清楚地记得，噩耗传来时，他依托强装出的冷静，把身板挺得修长笔直，礼貌地请求跟自己决裂过的前合伙人，Facebook的首席执行官Mark Zuckerberg，为了对方手里拥有的庞大数据网，拜托他用上一切合法的和非法的手段，帮自己确认一下丈夫的生死。

要知道，在这之前，他和Mark基本不联系，连婚礼Eduardo都没邀请Mark参加，但小Saverin依然这么做了。年轻的硅谷暴君看着风尘仆仆又苍白瘦弱的前好友，拒绝的话根本说不出口，他一言不发地走进了超算机室，出来后拧着眉把几张纸交到了等候在会议室的Eduardo手里。

这些东西宣告了J. Daniel Atlas的死讯。

Mark亲眼看到Eduardo的脸完全失去血色，被Prada套装包裹着的身体瞬间僵直，好像轻轻一弯就能折断，但还是不忘跟自己道谢，仿佛一个被礼仪和教养浇灌而成的人体模型。

他站起身的时候身形都有些摇摇欲坠，Mark想要上前扶住他，却被离Eduardo更近的Dustin和Sean抢先，他只好抿着唇缩回了伸出一半的手。

同样也是由于这个缘故，Mark和Eduardo的关系逐渐缓和化和正常化，他时不时地会加入Dustin他们的探望队伍——谁叫Eduardo把房子购置在了旧金山，简直是得天独厚的巧合。

最严重时，Eduardo出现了抑郁倾向，伴随着幻视和幻听，他硬生生地挨了过去，母亲的眼泪足够杀死他一万次，也重新教会了他坚强。

一年过后，Eduardo变回了正常人，他还是那个魅力十足的小少爷，一举一动都摆弄着自己的聪明和优雅，例行公事般地吸引来成群的男男女女，当他们看到Eduardo无名指上的婚戒，无一例外地都在心底发出了代表遗憾的喟叹。

真可惜，已经有人捷足先登了这只漂亮小鹿。

但他们不知道，占据Eduardo内心的其实是一个已故的亡魂。

这天，碰巧是周末，Eduardo又刚好在家，Sean知道过后着急忙慌地要约他出来，说是引荐生意伙伴，Eduardo一头雾水，但还是没多想，简单收拾了一下就出了门。

到了咖啡厅，Eduardo敏锐地察觉到气氛的微妙，但还是维持着微笑和友善，没有当场发作。

那个所谓的万事俱备只等他天使基金投资的落魄天才，Zuckerberg2.0，其实是近年名声大噪的互联网新贵，风头都快和Mark相差无几，Eduardo瞧他衣着光鲜，头发打理得整整齐齐，怎么也不像是缺自己那笔钱的样。

应该也是首次应付这种场面，那个可怜的大男孩尴尬得手都不知道要怎么放，见多识广的Eduardo显然要得心应手许多，他让这次相亲进行得得体又不失幽默，期间他们讨论最多的话题是Eduardo的猫。

他讲他的猫有一个高贵响亮的名字，叫蓝色伯爵，因为它的眼睛是蓝的，又身价不菲，在中古时期都可以用这笔钱买个爵位，那个男孩成功地被逗笑，还直白地表示了想要见见这位“伯爵”。

“一定，”Eduardo垂下眼眸，搅了搅自己见底的咖啡，“不过得挑个它洗澡的时候，除这以外的时间，它对我的占有欲都很强。”

“我也不想我的小宝贝吃我朋友的醋。”

Eduardo不动声色地强调了“朋友”两个字，非常高明地扼断了这位年轻人超出的好感。

对方也不傻，立刻就明白了过来，不过还是痛快地接受了Eduardo的婉拒，友好地结束了这次休闲的下午茶。

目送人离开后，Eduardo马上变脸了，他看着嬉皮笑脸的Sean·皮条客·Parker，气不打一处来。

“我还没落魄到要您介绍对象的地步，请你收起你多此一举的好心，高抬贵手放过我。”

他把话说得很重，Sean不得不跟他道歉，“对不起，是我自作主张。”

Eduardo认真地望着对方的眼睛，把戴着戒指的手举到自己脸颊边，一字一句，郑重其事地说，“我不需要别人，我有Daniel。”

“在彻底忘记他之前，我不会考虑再开启一段新的感情。”

转日，晴好的天气骤变，湾区下起了雨。

黑沉沉的阴云笼罩在灰暗的天空，Eduardo辗转着从床上醒来，懒怠地抬眼瞄了瞄窗户外面，尽然没察觉出这是白昼。

他以为自己一下子从中午睡到了晚上。

搭拉着拖鞋走到客厅，刚一坐进沙发，他的蓝色伯爵就一股脑地把自己扑到他身上，迫不及待地占领他的怀抱，仿佛不这样做下一秒便会失宠了似的。

Eduardo轻轻地笑了笑，顺势揉起了小家伙的脑袋，又是撸毛又是挠下巴，总算把主子伺候高兴了，蓝色伯爵舒服地眯起眼睛，打起了小呼噜，爪子还一张一张地在他胸前踩奶。

猫是一种高冷的宠物，但Eduardo的猫不是。蓝色伯爵是一只还不满一岁的小公猫，做了绝育，品种是布偶，浑身上下覆盖着奶油色和纯白色的毛，眼睛靛蓝靛蓝的，和Daniel的很像，同时有着不输他主人的美貌，性格又好，黏人得要死，又非常温驯，最适合Eduardo这种怕麻烦的新手。

Eduardo买下它的那天，大概五个月前，也是在下雨，他不可抑制地想起了Daniel跟他定情的那个停雨戏法，英俊的魔术师穿着黑色的外套，倾盆而下的雨水让Eduardo看不清周围的背景，Daniel平时极具侵略性的眼睛里在那一刻只留有深沉的爱意，他冲着Eduardo的方向念了一个“stop”，顷刻间，无数的雨滴凝固在了空气中，Eduardo受到了前所未有的震撼，情愫像湿润的水汽，无孔不入地侵蚀进他的内心，他退无可退，终于心甘情愿跳进了Daniel为他编织的温柔情网，带着十二万分的决心和毅力。

之前和之后，Daniel创造的浪漫大大小小不计其数，但都赶不上这一个在Eduardo心里的地位。

因此在雨天，Eduardo也会格外地想念Daniel。这只小猫眼睛的颜色和Daniel的实在太像，Eduardo没办法在宠物店门口挪开步子，于是鬼使神差地把它带回了家。

陪蓝色伯爵玩了一会儿，直到它开始咪嗷咪嗷地叫，Eduardo才回过神，看看挂在墙上的钟，已经到了该给猫咪喂食的时间。

他站起来，单手抱着猫，慢慢悠悠地走到橱柜前，一拉开门，Eduardo愣在了原地。

空空如也的柜内，只有肉眼可见的灰尘，除此之外什么也没有剩下。

这时外面打了一个雷，吓得Eduardo不小心脱手，蓝色伯爵纵身一跃，蹭蹭蹭地就跳到了柜子顶上，揣着手，不动了，似乎在坐等着投喂。

Eduardo苦恼地皱着眉，他四处翻找起来，可寻遍了整个房子，也没能找到一丁点猫能吃的东西。

挫败感侵袭了他的全身，Eduardo望着玻璃窗外的淋漓大雨，觉得每一滴都下进了他的心里。

可那个能帮他停住一场雨的魔术师，再也不会出现了。

Eduardo很想抱着自己的猫咪哭一哭，但情绪还来不及酝酿，门铃就响了起来。

小Saverin茫然地眨了眨眼，愣了好一会儿神，才想起要去开门。

奇怪的是，门外除了空旷的院子和漫天遍野的雨，别的什么都没有。

只剩那个见证过他和Daniel甜蜜过往的红色信箱静静地伫立在雨中，默不作声地承受着雨滴的敲打，像个倔强的卫兵，无声地守护着身后时过境迁的荒凉古堡。

突然之间，仿佛是受到了外部力量的牵引，Eduardo不由自主地走向了它。

他打开信箱上的小门，从里面取出了一张被雨淋湿的A4纸。

Eduardo攥住它的手指在收紧。

那上面用48号字体加粗打印着两句话。

“这么迫不及待地就要找男人，你比我想象的要饥丨渴。不知道我能否有这个荣幸，带您重温一遍亡夫的浪漫。”

TBC


	2. 中

中

那张可能是恶作剧又可能是性骚扰的A4纸给Eduardo带来了很大的冲击。

要仅仅是前一句的污言秽语都还好，关键在于后面那句。

“不知道我能否有这个荣幸，带您重温一遍亡夫的浪漫。”

——亡夫的浪漫。

Daniel的浪漫不只限于那些精妙绝伦的魔术，还有相处中他对待Eduardo那份独有的强势与温柔，包括且特别是在床上。

霎那间，无数记忆涌起，它们奔流着，带着千军万马的阵势，如猛兽般嘶吼着闪过Eduardo眼前。

他的手跟触电似的狠狠抖了一下，握着的纸张被甩出去，大雨瞬间将其吞没，字迹也变得模糊不堪。

但Eduardo知道，它们已经在自己的脑子里打下了烙印，短时间内可能无法磨灭。

当晚，少有地，Eduardo自慰了。

正如纸上所言，他是一个饥渴的荡妇：他一边揉搓前面——这里曾经被Daniel戏称为不带刺的玫瑰花茎，一边玩弄身后的洞穴，用手指把那处插得汁水淋漓，甜蜜诱人，像被捣烂了的娇嫩花蕊。

高潮时，Eduardo啜泣着抱紧了旁边的另一个枕头。

令他难过的是，那上面属于Daniel的味道早都消失得一干二净，就和他本人一样。

“你再也不会回来了。”

Eduardo垂下头，声音既绝望又颤抖。

“Eduardo，Eduardo？”

同事带着十成担忧的轻声呼唤生生将Eduardo从晃神里给拉回现实。

他如梦初醒，随即愧疚难当，真诚地向会上的众人道歉。

“对不起大家，我昨晚没休息好。”

没什么血色的嘴唇和聚集了乌青的眼底证实了小Saverin没有说谎。

围坐在会议桌周边的其他人纷纷摆手表示没关系。

Eduardo的工作能力超群，又不张扬，即使整个公司百分之三十的股份都在他的名下，他也没有大摇大摆地炫耀自己第二大股东的身份，以至于很多新入职的员工都错把他当成平易近人的漂亮前辈，而不会联想到别的地方。

也是Eduardo性格的缘故——南美特有的热情开朗刻在了他的骨头上——他的同事们都知道他有个绝赞的同性伴侣，职业是魔术师，粉丝还不少，遍布世界各国，因此，那次不幸甚至不用Eduardo告诉，就已经人尽皆知，公司的一把手当即主动给Eduardo批了无限期的带薪休假。

但小Saverin也是出了名的道德感强，所以只过了半年他就回到了自己的岗位，除了精神状态可能欠缺点，其他什么也不少。

今天是他恢复工作六个月以来，首次在开会时走神，Eduardo唯一的上司立刻就要再赏他一次无限假期，被他哭笑不得地拒绝。

“我只是周一综合症，明天就可以痊愈。”

Eduardo避重就轻地给搪塞了过去，表现得无懈可击，没人能看出破绽。

不会有人知道他昨天收到了骚扰信件，并且他还借此自渎，做了一晚上的春梦。

想到这儿，Eduardo的后背僵硬了一下，表情也相应地凝固了几秒。

好在他工作伙伴们的目光没有继续停留在他身上。

Eduardo捏了捏眉心，等一睁开眼睛，便重新投入进了这次会议。

他本想忘记这个邪恶的小插曲，可当他刚回到家，一眼就看到红色的信箱醒目地驻守在门前，就像伊甸园里的那条毒蛇，吐着信子引诱夏娃吃下善恶果，Eduardo走着走着就有点迈不动步，炽热的阳光照射下他居然感到背脊一阵发冷，心跳却不由自主地加快，指尖泛起的战栗混合了莫名的羞耻和兴奋。

最终，他无法抵御撒旦的诱惑。Eduardo深深地呼出一口气，朝着魔鬼的方向靠近，他被Prada西装包裹得纤细动人的腰肢失去了往日的柔韧，取而代之的是肉眼可见的生硬，仿佛一轴会移动的绸缎，欠缺灵动与自然。

Eduardo的手软垂着坠在身侧，热气腾腾的风撩过他细密的睫毛，Eduardo条件反射地偏过头，眼睛正好对上信箱开口的那端。

谜底揭晓。

小小的铁门原本就是敞着的，里面空无一物，蚂蚁都懒得来光顾。

Eduardo愣了愣，过后便装作若无其事地往回走。

直到晚上躺进被子里，Eduardo才咬着嘴唇开始心神不宁。

他说不清内心的感受，当看到信箱中空空如也的时候，Eduardo不知道自己是该庆幸还是该失落，他对匿名信的态度到底是期待还是憎恶。

又过了一天，Eduardo独自迎来了Daniel的生日。

今年，Daniel正好满三十岁，而在去年的今天，向来不可一世的魔术师先生居然一反常态地在Eduardo面前抱怨起了自己的年龄，反感三十岁的到来，并展示出了半真半假的哀愁。

“今年我的愿望是，让我的生命冻结在三十岁之前。”

去年的Daniel在Eduardo耳边如是说。

他比Eduardo大六岁，其实这并不是什么问题，但Daniel纠结的点是，他担心三十岁过后会有越来越多的小孩子管他叫uncle。

尽管还没怎么睡醒，Eduardo还是毫不留情地嘲笑了Daniel为时过早的年龄危机。

“相信我，这和年龄没关系，你要做的就是多刮胡子，或者再留一次头发。”

那时的他们，正一起睡在共同的床上，肩膀和手肘都紧挨着，Daniel一转头就能亲到Eduardo的脸，两个人没有隔阂，亲密无间。

“是哪个大言不惭的小傲慢鬼答应过要实现我所有的生日愿望，嗯？”

Daniel佯装大怒，被子一掀就要对他的小蛋糕动用铁血手腕。

Eduardo避闪不及，只能割地赔款，最后还跟哄幼稚园学生似的亲亲男人的唇角，红着脸凑到Daniel耳边，细声软语地讲着乱七八糟的情话。

说来也奇怪，Daniel失踪的时间，刚好就是去年他生日的后一天，而确认死亡则是一个星期以后的事。

一切都像是发生在昨天，那些笑闹与温存，对Eduardo来说几乎触手可得，然而他一旦伸出手，它们就会消失不见，如同沙漠中的海市蜃楼。

这也是Daniel离开以后，Eduardo第一次面临这个特殊的日期。

他不可避免地陷入了回忆，所有关于Daniel生日的。Eduardo想起他们刚在一起时，有一次他在迈阿密，而Daniel在纽约，他在前一天给Eduardo打了电话，让小少爷偷偷从家里跑出来到机场接自己，Eduardo做贼一般地溜出家门，在接机口足足等了一整夜都没把人等到，他理所应当地生气了，Daniel来找上门赔罪也不理。

后来等和好了，Daniel才笑着跟Eduardo解释，他为什么没有守约。原来Eduardo自以为隐瞒得很好的地下恋情，早被家人们看在眼里，老Saverin派了人去跟踪调查Daniel，加上要应付FBI那群，他有时也会掉进麻烦里。

而Daniel约好要跟Eduardo见面的那天，也是他的生日，Eduardo很难过是自己家里人的原因导致了Daniel的迟到，也内疚他竟然因此责怪Daniel，后者却一点辩解都没做。

Eduardo说，他觉得不公平，他的爱没有Daniel的多，用一种极度委屈的语气，Daniel当场心都要化了。

“小傻瓜，”他作势要在小少爷圆翘的鼻尖上咬一口，“你都已经这么爱我了，我还有什么好不满足的。”

所以Eduardo许诺要包揽下Daniel全部的生日愿望，为了弥补这份不平衡。

Daniel也没拦着，既然有送上门的好处，不收白不收。

每一年的愿望Eduardo都为他做到了，Daniel也不会提什么刁钻的，大多都是些平时Eduardo不同意的玩法，以及角色扮演之类，Eduardo从不耍赖。

但去年的那个，Eduardo确实没有办法，要他换也不肯换，结果第二天Daniel就消失了，一周后，他亲自实现了这个愿望。

Eduardo一度为此崩溃，他认为Daniel是故意的，即便有迫不得已的理由，他也不该一声不响地离开。

今年就更过分，Eduardo失去了Daniel，自然也就失去了他的生日愿望，他连尝试努力的方向都没有了，Daniel剥夺了他的权利。

一整天，Eduardo把自己关在房子里，抱着蓝色伯爵哼了几百遍的生日歌。

夜色降临，Eduardo又想到了那个信箱。

他不知道怎么了，可能前天的那页纸真的有带他重温到Daniel的浪漫，他甚至有些上瘾。

不管悄悄塞的是谁，Eduardo都感觉被戳中了心事，他把长久以来被自己忽视的欲望统统投射到了那之上，薛定谔的信箱。

尤其今晚，他格外需要再回顾一遍往日跟Daniel的耳鬓厮磨，好转移注意，不至于伤心而死。

幸运——或不幸的是，这次信箱没让他失望。

Eduardo觉得自己全身的血液都在逆流，他一把抓起那里面同样薄薄的一张A4纸，呼吸湿润而温热。

“你自己插自己的样子很可爱，是前一个男人教你的吗？”

Eduardo怔住，手上一松，一个更小的信封掉了下来。

他轻颤着捡起它，然后打开。

赫然在目的是那天晚上他自慰的照片，虽然灯光比较暗，但还是清晰地拍摄下了他的动作和表情，暧昧得不可附加。

照片背后还写着一行字。

“总有一天，我会亲自来尝尝你的滋味。”

Eduardo用尽了全力才没让自己叫出声。

这绝对不是简单的骚扰，Eduardo神经质地左右张望了一圈，再迅速地跑进自己的屋子，开启了全部的警报系统。

他被偷窥了，或者说是监视。

再起床已经到了中午，Eduardo头疼欲裂，就跟喝了酒的宿醉一样，问题是他一点酒都没沾。

等劲一过，他认真地考虑起了要不要报警。

就在这时，Sean给他打来了电话。

Eduardo犹豫了一会儿，还是接了。

自上次的相亲事件过后，他累计挂了对方二十多个电话，惩戒的效果已经达到了，过犹不及。

“您可总算愿意接了，我还以为你要跟我绝交呢。”

Sean在那头阴阳怪气，隔着手机Eduardo都能想象到他吹胡子瞪眼的死样。

“哼。”

Eduardo翻白眼。

“这回可不是我拉皮条，”Sean赶忙摘开自己，“有位年轻有为的互联网企业家指名道姓地要见你。”

“我还要工——”

“这就是工作，”Sean堵死了他的路，“你的老板批准了的，你出公差。”

“……”Eduardo扶额，他早知道Sean有本事收买所有人，“好吧，时间地点。”

对面的人意味深长地笑了笑，说出一串地址。

到了之后，Eduardo才发觉这里跟Facebook总部的直线距离不超一百米。

而Sean和那位潜在的合作对象也早就在店里等候多时。

他们是背对着Eduardo的，光从背影判断，Eduardo只能看出另一个人有些熟悉，应该是认识的，但猜不出是谁。

他停好车，整理了一下穿着，施施然走了进去。

但Eduardo没想到坐在他面前的会是Mark。

Mark，Mark Zuckerberg，整个硅谷最叱咤风云的新任暴君和成功人士，资产加起来可以吊打Eduardo所在的公司百倍。

他实在是找不出任何的理由来说服自己他们有可以合作的契机。

不过除了意外，他也没想到其他地方去。

“怎么了，找我有什么事？”

Eduardo随性地解开西装的扣子，端起桌上的饮料喝了一口。

诡异的是，他们两个都不说话，Sean更是古怪，满脸都是幸灾乐祸和隔岸观火。

“喂，请你们正常一点，”Eduardo皱着眉用金属小勺铛铛铛地敲了几下杯壁，“不然我又要以为你在给我介绍相亲对象了。”

说完Eduardo自己都笑出了声。

但Sean和Mark都没有笑。

看来Eduardo的玩笑对他们来说并不好笑。

Mark看上去很严肃，整张脸都绷得死紧。

忽然之间，Eduardo读懂了他的表情：为了掩饰紧张或某种心思而刻意装出来的不苟言笑。

也许对Mark而言，这并不是玩笑。

那么——

Eduardo的脸色一下子变得很难看，他连体面都不再顾，直接头也不回地起身走人，果断得有些绝情。

“Wardo。”

Mark追了上来，挡在他的车门前，握住他要掏钥匙的手，钴蓝色的眼睛里包含了太多Eduardo没有从他那里看到过的情绪。

他一句别的话都没说，只是叫Eduardo的昵称，但他的神色已经完全出卖了他的内心。

Eduardo用力地要把手抽回，但Mark的力气更大，他连移动都很困难。

“放开。”

他梗着喉咙吐出两个字，差不多耗光他所有的耐性。

Mark依然不为所动。

Eduardo逼迫自己直视对方的眼睛，一字一句地说，“告诉我这是个玩笑，然后我们还是朋友。”

Mark的眼里有什么在松动，瞳孔骤然收紧，沉默了很久，终于艰难地开了口。

“为什么不可以是我。”

这句话里蕴藏的不甘足以荡魂摄魄，它尖锐地划过Eduardo的心口，在他心脏的表面留下了一条显眼的印痕。

但他没有退缩。

“对不起，”Eduardo说，“除了他，不可以是任何人。”

TBC


	3. 下

下

Eduardo早早地就上了床，关灯睡觉。

今天下午发生的事让他非常不舒服。

他想起Mark那双咄咄逼人的钴蓝色眼睛，在脑海里挥之不去，Eduardo难以入眠，只好吃了一粒褪黑素，干咽下去后，把被子笼过头顶，心神不宁的他渐渐坠入梦境。

时隔一年，Daniel终于重新踏入了这栋别墅.

这是他和Eduardo的爱巢。虽然从外面的院子看很不规整，但里面还保持着他离开前的样子，所有的温馨和甜蜜都原封不动地存蓄着，只等他来亲自开启。

然而，此刻的他却是一个入侵者，即使他是用的钥匙，可他并没有合法的身份——因为在法律意义上，他已经死了，随之被剥夺的就是他作为Eduardo丈夫的一切权利。

不管是进入这个房子，还是别的什么，他都不具备资格。

但Daniel依旧要这么做，他不仅堂而皇之地走进了大门，还目标明确地朝着二楼主卧室的方向行进，为的就是要看望自己的伴侣，看他是否如他所愿地准备放下过去，抛弃他们之间的回忆，开始一段没有他的感情。

想到这里，Daniel骤然顿住脚步。

见鬼的——

Daniel当然不会为了上面那些冠冕堂皇的理由夜潜进宅，他知道自己是卑鄙的，唯一能让他失控的原因，是Eduardo去见了那个该死的家伙。

推开虚掩的房门，他的爱人就平静地睡在他们共同的床上，可以看出他睡得并不安稳，在梦里眉头都是皱着的，身体蜷缩成一个寻求保护的姿势，像母体中尚未出生的胚胎。

这算是Eduardo的坏习惯，自Daniel和他同床共枕了一段时间过后，不知不觉地就被改掉了，然而Daniel一离开，便又故态复萌，他有点惋惜自己的前功尽弃，但更多的是对Eduardo的心疼。

从他踏进这间屋子起，到他再次近距离靠近Eduardo的身边，内心深处不断翻涌的歉疚就快将他腐蚀殆尽。

他的理智一刻不停地在痛骂他自私，质问他为什么还要来打扰Eduardo的生活，逼迫他赶紧从这片不属于他的领域滚出去，Daniel几乎都要落荒而逃，但他又真的很贪心，目光一落在Eduardo的脸上他就移不开眼，狂热地注视着自己爱人的睡颜，简直跟那些犯罪电影里的变态跟踪者别无二致。

他很想摸一摸Eduardo的手，或者亲一亲他的脸。

他们已经超过一年没有见面和接触，远远的偷窥或是屏幕上的观看都太过失真，没有实感，Daniel饱受相思之苦，嘴里隔三差五就长溃疡，他把它们视作对Eduardo的想念。

忽然窗外刮起了风，厚重的帘子被吹得鼓鼓的，Daniel不禁皱眉，走过去关上了窗户。

透过玻璃往外看，除了自己的倒影，依稀可以辨别出竖在庭院里的那个红色信箱，昏暗的路灯为其增添了一丝诡异，Daniel看着它，就像是在审视自己的心。

他愿意为了Eduardo付出一切包括生命，却又不可避免地对他隐瞒了关于自己的大部分实情，为此上帝可以判定他们的婚姻无效，因为Daniel违背了当初在教堂上发誓要做到的忠诚。

天眼不允许辞职，一加入便要求终身履职。虽然不限制成员结婚，但需要他们做到保密。一开始Daniel还认为这没什么，只不过是特殊性强一点的工作。可随着时间的推移，他对Eduardo的爱意在加深，他变得越来越软弱，表现在任务中就是失去了一直跟随着他的那股不惧死亡的狠戾。

Lover找到了自己的lover，有了软肋，就会怕死，就会想着留后路，干出来的活儿也就没那么漂亮了。等到四骑士中最不灵光的Jack都洞悉了Daniel的前瞻后顾时，他明白，这算是到了他必须离开的时候。

辞呈被退回是意料之中的事，Daniel很冷静地拉下脑袋上外衣的帽子，在阴暗潮湿的地下车库跟Dylan进行交涉，让他直接提条件，不要拐弯抹角，只要他能做到，就一定不会说不。

Dylan见他去意已决，便没再强行挽留，不过也没跟他客气，把FBI扔在天眼的陈年老订单抛给了Daniel。

案子很棘手，但也不是无处下口，Daniel盯着那份代号为“幽灵”的行动，眉头拧成了一个死结。

幽灵的意思，就是要他在一年内抹去全部有关自己在社会上的信息，作为一名法律约束不到的死者，去帮FBI解决一些不太能见得光的机密要事。

Daniel知道，幽灵行动最困难的不是任务本身，而是要被宣判死亡，结束之后也不能再使用回以前的名字，在重新获得另一个伪造的身份前，他都要一直在这个世界上当幽灵。

经过再三权衡，Daniel最终答应了Dylan。

出走的前一晚，他在床上用千万个缱绻的吻对Eduardo诉说道别，踏出大门时竟然不敢回头，怕自己不到一秒就反悔。

他的死必定被安排得大张旗鼓，Daniel拉低帽檐杵在华盛顿一处偏僻街区的报亭前，一边啃着手里的玉米卷饼一边读着由标准字体印刷出的新闻，油墨味很好闻。

尽管做好了心理准备，当“知名魔术师死于非命”的字样映入眼帘时，Daniel还是觉得太阳穴抽痛。

他们给他安了一个无可指摘的死因，表演事故，既是众目睽睽又有曝光度，举国上下都会知道他这个倒霉魔术师死透了，再也不能到处招摇撞骗。

但他还活蹦乱跳地站在这里。

荒诞程度过高，Daniel没忍住笑，可转念又想起了Eduardo，就再也笑不出。

他的宝贝估计还不敢置信。

一想到他会让那双鹿一样的眼睛积满悲伤和泪水，他的心就跟有许多细小的毛刺在扎似的，不一会儿就千疮百孔，血液汇聚而下，在腹腔里滴出Eduardo的名字。

他爱他，也会与他感同身受。

这一年漫长得快要赶上十年，幽灵的使命终于到期，Daniel便马不停蹄地回了加利福尼亚，一路上的风尘也顾不得清洗，等总算赶到家，却发现Eduardo并不在他们的房子里。

他在相亲。

对象是一个青涩阳光的帅小伙。他们聊得很开心，那个男孩子看着Eduardo的眼神里有光。

Daniel一颗狂乱躁动的心，毫不设防地被扔进冰窖，所有热烈的喜悦和久别重逢的感动都被覆上一层冻霜，Daniel被从头冷到脚。

是的，他知道，Eduardo完全有理由选其他人，本来一开始他们的结合就是他高攀，孤儿院长大的穷小子怎么配得上出身世家的小少爷，只是Eduardo太容易心软，又很善良单纯，Daniel不过是变了个稍微有意思点的戏法就能将Eduardo轻松俘获，还附赠了来自他独一无二的真心，Daniel既为自己感到幸运又在心里笑Eduardo傻。

魔术是假的，是障眼法，婚后Daniel提醒了Eduardo很多次，还领着他到自己的工作室看过，拿着那些精细的辅助工具把幕后的秘密一个个列举给Eduardo听。

Eduardo听他的自曝听得云里雾里，一脸“您没事吧”的表情，完了只憋出了一个尾音上扬的“嗯哼”，还是Daniel哭笑不得地告诉他，下辈子注意不要被这些手段骗了，如果再有人要追求他，一定要看对方拿出实物了才能答应。

现在跟他相亲的那个人刚好符合Daniel说的条件，他的脑袋就是一只会下金蛋的母鸡，没有什么会比这值钱。

而他的佣金加起来可能还不够买对方一根头发。

Daniel回到社区，坐在一个Eduardo看不到的角落，默默地抽着烟，眼神阴鸷，面色低沉。

第二天下起了雨，他终究还是敌不过内心沸腾的那股妒忌，用粗鄙的语言敲下一串字符，冒着大雨将之塞进了他们门前的信箱，还按下了门铃引Eduardo出来。

他的恶作剧得逞了，Eduardo惊慌失措的神态令他舒畅无比，也刺激得要命，Daniel还偷偷地连接了他们家里的网络，通过它在电脑上打开了藏在卧室里的摄像头——当初他装这个的本意是为了防范FBI的人会趁他和Eduardo不在偷偷潜进来翻东西，Eduardo不知道，他也没主动说，没曾想现今还能派上这用场。

看着Eduardo在自慰，Daniel也硬得滚烫，恨不得能立刻冲进房内把这个饥渴难耐的小寡妇干得手指都抬不起来，看他还敢不敢未经允许就擅自触碰身上属于丈夫的领地。

他忍了下来，投递了第二份骚扰信件，果不其然，他又在电脑里欣赏到了Eduardo做春梦的情态，Daniel简直要上瘾了，这种躲在暗处折磨猎物的感觉，Eduardo值得被这样教训。

可是他去见了Mark。

Daniel还记得那时自己的内心遭受着怎样的煎熬与炙烤。

他的拳头在身侧收紧，Daniel看到窗户玻璃上的自己，额角青筋暴起，跟着突突直跳。他长长地舒了一口气，等待心里那阵强烈的情绪平息后，才继续往下想。

Mark Zuckerberg，拥有众多荣誉的硅谷暴君，Facebook的首席执行官和掌权人，随便拎下一个头衔就足以让全世界的创业青年俯首称臣，美国梦的实现者。

这个人很特殊，某些时刻Daniel甚至认为他们是相似的，他所拥有的野心和偏执，Mark同样也有，一定还不比他少，但Daniel找到了自己和对方的本质不同。

Daniel一直都知道Mark，真正记住他则是因为Eduardo。

他把Eduardo踢出了局，在后者毫无防备的时候，利用Eduardo的信任，狠狠地给这位小少爷上了一堂深刻的课。

自小在贫民区摸爬滚打，见多了抱团取暖落单遭欺的事，坚毅和团结之于Daniel是更值得被看重的品质。哪怕是在当初刚收到天眼的召集，对待有不告而别前科的Henley，Daniel也没有事先提议把她踢出四骑士的队伍，以及后来他的偏见被证明是对的，此女二度失踪，至今未归。

他和Mark的不同之处，就是他绝不会为达目的不择手段，背弃他人。

更何况还是喜欢的人。

这一点同时也是最令Daniel恼怒的一点——他知道Mark Zuckerberg从没彻底放弃过Eduardo。

不可否认，他隐藏得很深，Eduardo都没发觉，这只迟钝的棕眼睛小鹿一直跟自己讲的是，Mark是他投资史上遭遇的第一个也是唯一一个滑铁卢，是他从少不经事的freshman成长为如鱼得水的华尔街精英的垫脚石，他被绊倒过，但也由此踏上了新的征程。

似乎Mark本人也这么想，可偶然的一次机会，当Daniel看到他看Eduardo的眼神，他就洞察了全部。

Mark肯定也清楚Daniel发现了自己的秘密，但他根本不打算收敛，反而变本加厉地挑衅，Daniel自然是不会把那么弱智的行为放在眼里，一个跟Eduardo连约会都没有过的人是无法成为他的对手的。

说尽管是这样说，可也不能代表Daniel对他不讨厌。他不得不承认Mark Zuckerberg具有足够高的威胁性，知道Eduardo去见他之后，Daniel便处在极度郁结的心态当中，一方面希望Eduardo远离他，另一方面又觉得，除自己之外，Mark Zuckerberg对Eduardo来说是最好的选择，别人他都不可能放心。

如今他只是一个幽灵，Mark当然比他强上千万倍，为了Eduardo，为了他能得到安稳且没有波折的生活，Daniel需要放手。

但这也代表着他将永远退出他心爱的人的生命。

他不甘心到了极点，但又找不到理由说服自己再次出现搅乱Eduardo的人生，毕竟看上去Eduardo已经完全接受了他的死亡。

既然Eduardo都以为他死了，那么他就是真的死了。

他是一个货真价实的幽灵，飘荡在四处的亡魂，他的存在没有意义，牺牲也无关紧要，他最初做的决定是那样的愚蠢，他早该在Dylan跟他提出那个条件时就回绝。

但他没有。

他答应了，所以促成了眼前这一切，他必须将自己的宝藏拱手让人。

Eduardo就躺在离他不到一米的床前，或许这将会是他们最后一次单独共处一室。

所有的思绪叠加起来，引燃了Daniel的独占和控制欲，积存着的醋意与欲火一次迸发，炽热到足以熔化最坚硬的岩石。

如果真是最后一次，他怎么可以不好好利用机会，再做一遍他想了一年要对Eduardo做的事呢。

他走到了床边。顺手从衣帽架上扯下一根领带，仔细地将它绕过Eduardo的脑袋，蒙住对方此时还紧闭着的双眼，再在后面打上一个解不开的结。

绑好之后，Daniel坐在床边，低下头，隔着纯黑的硬质布料，虔诚又迷恋地在那上面印下一个吻。

他不能让Eduardo知道他死而复生，更不能看到Eduardo的眼睛，他太清楚它们的威力，如果那里积蓄起泪水，Daniel便会为此万劫不复。他现在需要做的，是给这个缺男人的小婊子一点教训，看他还敢不敢再出去招蜂引蝶，亦或是随随便便就为了一些匿名信饥渴难耐，春情荡漾。

他是Eduardo的丈夫，他要行使这项权利。

打定主意犯罪的魔术师蛮横地吻上了Eduardo睡梦中微张的嘴唇，他的舌头强硬而有力地顶进了Eduardo的口腔，勾住对方带着点甜味的软滑舌尖，肆意地吸吮，拿出了亡命之徒的狠劲。

直到肺部的氧气快要消耗完，Daniel才气喘吁吁地放过了Eduardo。他不听话的小妻子并没有因为他的无礼举止转醒，Daniel看见了床头放着一瓶褪黑素，明白多半是药物加深了Eduardo的睡眠，但他也不是全然无知无觉，Daniel细心地观察到Eduardo的呼吸被打乱了，无意识地发出了几声小软音，还有，不用猜也知道领带下Eduardo的眉头肯定是皱起的，他的宝贝的习惯性动作。

“原谅我，我的爱。”

Daniel以气声在Eduardo耳边道歉，眼里的深情足以将人溺毙，手上做的事却呈现出相反的轻佻，带着荷尔蒙的气息。

当前他的身份，是一个卑劣的色情狂，胆子大到敢于付诸行动，企图对自己觊觎已久的美丽小鹿下手。

他太需要重温一遍Eduardo曾经给予过他的千娇百媚了。

那双平日里能够将扑克牌把玩得游刃有余的手此时正略显粗暴地拉扯着Eduardo身上碍事的被子和睡衣，丝毫没有技巧可言。Daniel舍弃了所有的花样，目的是想快点把他的斑比剥光。

这是第一步。抚摸着Eduardo温润白皙的皮肤的大魔术师分神想到。他承袭了南美血统的伴侣在床上从来都是热情洋溢的，Saverin家族条条框框下灌输进Eduardo灵魂里的教养不会成为Daniel攻城略地的阻碍，反而会为小少爷增添一抹娇羞，不失为难得的情趣。

但只有一点，性爱中Eduardo的绝对性原则，Daniel得要遵守的，就是在做的时候，他们必须是彼此坦诚相见，肌肤相亲，不能有一丝一毫的遮掩。

这很好理解。Daniel吻了一下Eduardo单薄的胸口。他的宝贝不是要响应起源古希腊时期盛行一时的裸体主义，只是希望得到尽可能多的亲密和信任，而互相赤裸则是最简单的获得途径。

可眼下Daniel却不能满足Eduardo的需求，他全身上下的衣物都完好无损，敬业地为他提供着掩护，好防止待会儿做起来过后被会认人的小少爷戳穿。

他揪住小鹿嫩粉色的奶头使劲拧了一圈，俨然一副乡下农场主唯利是图的样，残忍得像是在对待头次产乳还不太听话的小奶牛，Eduardo的小樱桃当即就红透了，硬翘翘地点缀在胸膛上，十分地娇艳欲滴，Daniel则是被这个小骚货勾引得下身迅速撑起高帐篷。

禁欲已久的魔术师此时可能比某些青春期少年都还要血气方刚，他用饱含情欲的目光舔舐爱人一丝不挂的身体，双手仔细地抚过Eduardo外露的性感带，如同在翻阅一本每页内容早就烂熟于心的色情杂志。

经历着这些的Eduardo不会再继续沉睡，他的大脑启动了防御机制，把Daniel判定为外敌，小少爷从喉咙里吐出一串表示拒绝的轻哼，自动躲避Daniel贪得无厌的手掌。

到底是没醒，Eduardo的反抗显得非常力不从心，魔术师好整以暇地逗起了这只不能安眠的小鹿，甚至得寸进尺地把手伸到了下面。

Eduardo的性器和他本人一样乖顺，安静地软垂在修剪得宜的深棕色毛发中间，Daniel勾起一抹玩味的笑，以指为梳，帮忙整理爱人的下体，要是不小心碰到了小Dudu，他就笑得更明显，胸腔都会传来震动。

然后他的宝贝勃起了，那根漂亮的小旗杆在Daniel的摆弄下颤颤巍巍地竖了起来，顶端那颗红通通的像刚顶破蛋壳的小鸟的头，还精神抖擞地流着泪，Daniel饶有兴味地弹了一下，马上让它哭得更凶了，液体全粘在了他的手上，都能拉出晶莹的丝线。

小Dudu哭了其实不要紧，真正要命的是它的主人。

Daniel刚才那下动静太大，Eduardo本身疼痛阈值又低，于是迷迷糊糊地醒了过来。可怜的小少爷还不知道外人闯入了自己的房间，只觉得眼前黑沉沉的，什么也看不见，还以为是在梦里，可下身的异样使他要伸手往下探，事先却被另一只手握住。

无数恐惧和紧张涌入他的心脏，肾上腺素激增，大脑皮层充血，Eduardo瞬间清醒。

“……谁？”

他尽量冷静地问，不动声色地绷紧全身。他处在劣势，又被钳制住了一只手，要想一击制胜，只能伺机而动。

单这一个字，就足以使Daniel鼻头发酸。

他原来真的那么久没听到过Eduardo的声音了。

——是我啊，Daniel，Daniel Atlas，你的丈夫，我回来了。

他把这些话憋在了胸腔里。

感受到爱人的僵硬，Daniel一眼看穿了对方想要出其不意地袭击自己，而他不会这么傻。Daniel没有给Eduardo机会，直接俯身压到了Eduardo身上，果断地用一旁的睡衣就地取材，把小鹿的两只前蹄和床柱绑在了一起。

“放开我。”

到这一步Eduardo居然还在伪装，他试图拿出谈判桌上的那套，端着精英的作派地跟歹徒谈条件，“这对你一点好处都没有，如果你想操人，我可以给你一笔钱招妓，如果是勒索，我可以把保险箱里的现金都给你。”

Daniel实在是个很恶劣的混蛋，他认真地聆听着爱人的害怕与不安，自己却默不作声，转而低头含住了Eduardo胸前的一颗奶头，又吸又舔弄得啧啧有声。

轰隆一下，Eduardo的心沉到谷底，他自然猜出了这个正在对自己施暴的男人是谁，即便是蒙着眼睛，那些骚扰信和照片全都清晰地出现在他的眼前。

“滚开——”

那些优雅与风度通通被小Saverin丢弃，他生气得不得了，同样也慌乱得不得了，睁开眼睛只能看到满是黑暗的空白，他大声呵斥着伏在他身上将自己的乳首吸得津津有味的陌生男人，剧烈地扭动身体，被捆着双手也在晃个不停，但都没有作用，男人轻而易举地就化解了他的负隅顽抗，还又一次地把手探到了下面，拿捏住了他的弱点。

“你……啊！”

脆弱的尿道口被指甲用力搔刮过，Eduardo被刺激得差点从床上弹起来，但那个男人依然死死地压制着他，肆无忌惮地在他的禁忌区挑逗，Eduardo绝望地发现自己有了反应。

他不知道要怎么办——他早就经受过这个，眼下发生在他身上的事，早在昨天他收到那张自己的不雅照起，就不断地在他的脑海中上演过千百遍。

高傲的小少爷不愿意面对这些，他拒绝承认自己已经欲求不满到期待起了骚扰者的强奸，但矛盾的是他在已知这栋房子已经不安全了的前提下，既没有选择报警又没有增加安保，而是若无其事地在这里生活，照常按时入睡，连门都懒得锁。

他早预见到了这一切，包括那双干燥粗糙的手掌，带着烟草味的呼吸，坚固平整的牙齿，湿热灵巧的舌头……它们都完美地契合了他的臆想。

唯一的区别在于Eduardo的眼睛被蒙上了看不见对方的长相，其实那人在Eduardo的头脑里也没有固定的样貌，硬要说的话就是和Daniel很相似，轮廓锋利，五官深邃，带有一股粗野的强势。

想了那么多次，等到想象终于成真时，Eduardo内心的防线彻底坍塌，他自暴自弃地挣了几下就放弃了，认命般地躺在男人身下，又一声不吭地生着气，玩起了非暴力不合作。

Daniel强硬地搂紧Eduardo细瘦的腰，把人禁锢在自己的怀里，不给这只灵活的小鹿任何逃跑的机会。

这一次，Eduardo连象征性的反抗都没有再做，他在本就漆黑一片的领带下闭上了双眼，任由男人有力的手游走在他的周身，对方的指节和掌心都覆有一层粗糙的茧，它们划过敏感的胸部和腰腹时，Eduardo想要往后缩，条件反射般地，嘴巴也张开了，Daniel趁机再次吻了上去，他啃咬着对方的嘴唇，像一头久未进食的饿狼。

在看不见的情况下，其他的感官会被相应地放大。Eduardo感觉到另一条舌头勾着他的，极尽缠绵，他并不反感男人嘴里浓浓的尼古丁味道，这让他想起有次Daniel故意捉弄他，在猛吸了一口烟过后快速地凑过来亲自己，当时他很讨厌，现在却一点也不。

一吻作罢，Daniel低低地喘着气，他看着面色潮红的小Saverin，听着那些从对方鼻腔中哼出的软软绵绵的轻吟，领会到其中饱含的无尽色情意味，眼神暗了暗，他的阴茎已经硬到发疼了，隔着内裤完全勃起，整个裹在里面勒得难受。

然而他忘恩负义的小恋人却很享受，Daniel手上动作没停，Eduardo的小铃铛被他捻在拇指和食指之间，湿得都要捏不住，过后再被他用掌心将整根性器拢着揉，力道一点也不小，虽然看不出，但Daniel也知道，Eduardo让他弄得眼泪都要下来了，全身颤抖得厉害，连腿也试图冲他张开，可嘴里呢喃的却是与之相反的内容。

“不……不……”

他在命令Daniel不准操他，用带有巴西口音的软糯腔调。

Daniel被Eduardo的欲拒还迎搞得一阵火起，蓝色的眼睛里像是在酝酿一场风暴，可能过不了多久就会掀起惊涛骇浪。

他一眼便看透了这个小荡妇的心思，无非就是想激怒他，好立刻挨操，而罪名则是自己的，忠贞的小Saverin自然没有一点错处，只是个可怜的受害者。

一团自心里陡然升起且难以遏制的怒火灼烧着Daniel的神经，魔术师目光凌厉地盯着眼前这个不知廉耻的小寡妇，好像遇到了职业生涯中最重大的失误，前额青筋突起，仿佛真的被背叛了，但他又知道不是，先不说Eduardo是否自愿，他本来就不是别人，从古至今还没人能自己把自己抓奸在床。

Daniel很想掐着Eduardo的下巴，直视进对方那双盛满了枫糖浆流光溢彩的眼眸，一边把他的骚穴操烂，一边逼问他除了自己还让谁光顾过那里，问他是不是寂寞到两腿之间都要结蜘蛛网了，不然怎么会这么迫不及待地就要对一个非法的闯入者敞开腿。

但这是不被允许的，不能因为这次的心血来潮暴露自己假死一整年的真相，心怀怨愤的Daniel选择把气撒在Eduardo身上，另一只手凶狠地往小妻子贫瘠的乳房上一抓，换来Eduardo的惊呼。

他的手掌带着蛊惑人心的温度，Eduardo被烫得一激，理性的光芒短暂地照回大脑，Eduardo顿时羞恼得想要亲自手刃这个男人。

如果没被绑住，他一定会去拿藏在床头柜暗格里的手枪，可是又成真不了，Eduardo只能靠嘴威胁。

“我发誓，我一定会报警，要么你就立刻杀了我，要么你就等着下半辈子在监狱里度过，我说到做到。”

呼吸间隔的颤音出卖了这只勇气可嘉的小鹿，男人手中那根越来越硬的阴茎也让这段狠话的说服力变得微乎其微，Eduardo感知到对方支撑起身，听见床头一侧抽屉传出翻翻找找的声音，霎时间全身都僵住了。

即使当前他的眼睛被覆盖上了一层厚厚的布料，Eduardo仍然可以感受到男人不怀好意的凝视，下流的眼神像藤蔓一样爬上自己的身体，羞耻和难堪几乎将他击溃。

寂静无比的空气中兀自响起了一串嗡嗡声，频率快但绝不轻巧，所以不会是蚊虫，冰冷的圆头探进了Eduardo隐藏着伊甸园的腿根，硕大的硬物亲吻上去往天堂的通关口，Eduardo狠狠地瑟缩了一下，像是踩到猎人陷阱无处可逃的幼兽，把身体抖得成破掉的筛子也改变不了将要被捕食的命运。

“啊——！”

Eduardo尖锐的叫声只喊出来了一半，剩下的一半被Daniel尽数吞进嘴里，手腕一施力，按摩棒粗硬的顶端就被喂进了小妓女赖着谋生的肉道里。

“唔……唔！”

可惜这个小妓女太贪心了……Daniel将档位调到最高，要知道，一般的妓女为了今后着想，是绝对不会选尺寸这么大的假阳具来取乐的。魔术师握着这个玩意儿的手臂都被震到发麻，他的宝贝当然也是承受不住，一个劲地想缩起身子，下面的两只蹄子也妄图合拢，被Daniel毫不费力地给打回原状，嘴也被堵住了，连抗议的话也说不出口。

推到一半，Eduardo的浑身彻底颓软下来，跟断了线的风筝似的，Daniel减少了对他的桎梏，跪坐到他腿间的床垫上，双手同时握住小寡妇的足踝，让中间优美的风景裸露在外，更方便供自己欣赏。

尽管遭到了粗暴对待，可Eduardo私处的小洞穴还是那样地艳丽动人，粉嫩的肉箍被撑得大大的，周围的褶皱都快要看不见，那里依然适应良好地在抽搐蠕动。

不仅如此，Daniel还惊讶地发现一圈暧昧的水迹，将黝黑的按摩棒沾染上湿亮的痕迹，黏黏糊糊的，就跟Eduardo现在若有若无的娇喘一样。

被撩拨得心底发痒的Daniel决定不再活受罪，他草草地扯下裤子，露出胯间那根雄壮的凶器。

魔术师在把按摩棒从Eduardo的穴里抽出的时候还偷偷地瞟了几眼做对比，然后确定了假东西不如自己，这才消了点气，好心地从那堆Eduardo的收藏里翻出一瓶过去Daniel会为他买的水性润滑剂，倒了大半在自己的阴茎上，猛地一顶胯，就将自己送进了小妻子的肉腔。

时间似乎定格在了这一瞬。

无数的看不见的鸟抖着亮金色的翅膀成群结队地从Daniel耳边扑棱着起飞，恍惚间他仿佛窥探到了云上的光景。

Daniel很有自知之明，他知道他浅薄的知识水平不足以形容自己此时此刻的感受，但他可以说的是，它们不仅仅是欲望被满足，更是灵魂找到了归属。

现在他才算真正回家了。

除了如鼓的心跳，热烫的鼻息，紧绷的肌肉，硬胀的阴茎，还有眼底那阵不可忽视的酸涩，Daniel只能跟发了情的公牛一般粗鲁地操干自己失而复得的爱人，又因为过后注定的分离而内心浮动，他不得不将过剩的情绪发泄在对方的甬道里，不然他肯定会忍不住和Eduardo相认，或者是丢脸地哭出声。

——我爱你。

Daniel无声地说，努力克制住要在Eduardo的脸上留下一个吻的冲动。

他的宝贝好像被他疯狂的动作给弄懵了，只会嗯嗯唔唔地乱叫，居然神志不清地把两条又细又长的腿挂在了他的身上，但坚持不了多久就径直滑了下去，瘫软在两侧，不时磨蹭Daniel的腰际，亲密得无可附加，完全不像是在被强奸，更像是一次稍显野性的性爱。

来自妻子美好体内地包裹让Daniel无法不沉沦，他舒服得差点当场射出来，茎身被里面层层叠叠的嫩肉咬住吮吸，湿意从深一点的位置往下漫延，不一会儿就被插出了水声。他对这个简直熟悉得不能再熟悉，生殖器抽送时Daniel粗喘着想，放在以前他可以直接把Eduardo操到潮吹，淫水被自己堵在小妻子的肠道里，出都出不来。

“嗯……啊，啊！呜……那里——”

Eduardo极为甜腻地呻吟将Daniel的注意拉了回来，能让斑比发出这种声音的……他精准地朝着那块熟稔于心的地方撞过去。

“啊——啊——呀，嗯……”

肠道密集的收缩和Eduardo越来越甜的叫声都在告诉Daniel他找对了，那个藏在穴壁上的甜蜜腺体，掌控Eduardo快感的小开关，Daniel的龟头磨在Eduardo的前列腺上，结结实实地擦过后，再往Eduardo的最深处进犯，那里面像是有张软乎乎的小嘴，不遗余力地嘬着Daniel流的前液，他受不了，就更恣意妄为，干得他的宝贝边射边哭，好不凄惨。

魔术师在心里喟叹了一句，不自觉地将Eduardo抱紧，粗壮的阴茎大肆地在对方体内横行霸道，反复拖曳肠道的软肉，不时胡乱地攻击前列腺，把那里操得又湿又软。

因为Eduardo前面高潮了的缘故，Daniel蘸了一点对方的精液在指腹上，看着还在余韵中的Eduardo，迷茫且浪荡，下意识地要追求更多的快感，小穴一合一翕，迎着他的抽插，像只在交配时首次尝到甜头的小母鹿，怯生生地摆起了小屁股，帮助男人更好地把阴茎送进自己的身体里。

再有就是Eduardo糯糯的声调，尤其适合被用在这种场合，仅是听到几声软绵的啜泣，便足以让Daniel为之发疯。

他不能再忍耐了。Daniel开始了最后的冲刺，睾丸打在Eduardo臀尖上啪啪作响，小

妻子的肉腔愈发湿滑，水多得他都插不稳，但Daniel却喜欢得不得了，真想把命都射给他。

终于，在几十次激烈的捣干下，Daniel痛快地射了出来，阴囊阵阵发紧，爽得头皮发麻，他一下子宛如脱力般地倒在Eduardo身上，气喘吁吁，大汗淋漓，仿佛魂魄都随之被射到了Eduardo身体里面。

以往作为丈夫的Daniel会以光速帮Eduardo清理身体，由内而外的，因为他的宝贝是个娇气万分的小少爷，如果不这样，滞留在肠道的精液会让他生病发烧。

现在的Daniel堪堪止住了这个习惯，他差点忘记了自己早在一年前就不再是J. Daniel Atlas了，他没有理由对一个受害者做出这么体贴的举动。

好在Eduardo也没有闹，Daniel将耳朵凑近小鹿湿漉漉的鼻尖，从那里听到对方绵长的呼吸，看来已经累睡着了。

他的虹膜在夜晚的映衬下显现出一种极为浓重的深蓝，好似湖面上化不开的瘴气，里面包涵了太多未知的心绪，像是在挣扎，又像是在妥协。

最终，Daniel收拾好了自己，裤子重新拉好，脑子也再度清零，不这样他一定走不掉。他解开了绑着Eduardo手的睡衣，面露不舍地在对方的唇角亲了亲，沉默了大概有一分钟，然后在心里叹了口气，步伐沉重地离开了原先他们两个人的卧室。

这就算永别了。

他自嘲地想，脸却僵得笑不出来。

Daniel以为他能走出去，鉴于进来都这么容易。

他低估了自己全美顶尖高等学府出身的爱人。

本该是静谧无比的客厅，在Daniel要走到大门之前，突然响起了一阵尖锐的警报声，整间房的灯光一下子被全部打开，把四周照得亮如白昼。

Daniel的瞳孔蓦地缩小，他抬手往眼前挡了下，又在听到后方楼梯传来的脚步声后连忙把衣服的帽子戴了上，梗着脖子要往门口冲，还没等迈出半步，Eduardo就开了口。

他被定在原地。

因为Eduardo在叫他。

用不可置信的，带着哭腔的颤音，短促地喊了一声他的名字。

“Daniel。”

下定决心要绝情到底的男人没有回头。

他把手握成拳，指甲刺入掌心，眼里蕴含着莫大的痛苦，然后深深地吐出肺里的一口浊气，目光坚定地要逃出这里。

“Daniel！”

Eduardo叫得更大声，透着一股绝望，过了好一会儿Daniel才又听到他出声。

“你又要去哪里？”

“你为什么不看看我？”

“你讨厌我吗？”

语气一句比一句卑微，就像一个被遗弃在路边的小孩子，苦苦哀求着大人不要放手。

Daniel肝胆俱碎，心脏被碾成粉末。

他想飞奔到Eduardo面前告诉他不是这么回事，他对他的爱比这个宇宙的体量还要庞大，他可以为了他做任何事，只要他不再把自己放在尘埃里。

他的宝贝应该是世界上最熠熠生辉的天使，而不该对着一个只敢用后背示人的胆小鬼这样放低姿态。

Daniel不再有动作，他依然想逃离，可是Eduardo的定身咒过于强大，Daniel再也抬不起脚。

气氛僵持不下，屋子里的警报尖细得能够刺穿耳膜，Daniel没有办法，准备先走到门边把报警器关上，刚走出几步就敏锐地察觉到空气里传来子弹上膛的声音。

他终于按捺不住内心的悸动，转身却看到了足以令他做一辈子噩梦的画面。

Eduardo泪流满面地将一把枪抵在自己的太阳穴上，食指扣在扳机上，手抖得很厉害，面上却看不出丝毫恐惧，只有无穷无尽的痛苦与哀伤。

Daniel看见他嘴唇微启。

“婚礼上，牧师说过，”Eduardo的一字一句都砸在Daniel的心上，每一次都在表面留下创口，“无论是好或坏、贫穷或富裕、疾病或健康，都要彼此相爱、珍惜，直到死亡才能将我们分离。”

“我忍受不了你再离开了，所以这次换我先走。”

Eduardo闭上眼睛。

“不！！！”

Daniel目眦欲裂，疯了一样冲到Eduardo身边，全身的血液都逆流而上，他一手夺下了Eduardo手里的枪械，把它摔到几米远开外，砸在地板上发出脆响，Eduardo像是被吓到了，狠狠地抖了一下，Daniel还在应激之中，不顾一切地把他拥入怀抱，力道大得几乎要将人勒死。

“对不起，”Daniel重复着道歉的话语，“对不起，对不起，对不起……”

Eduardo的胸口重重地起伏了几次，从指尖激起的战栗像电流一样通过他的全身，一分钟过后，他抬起手臂，同样用尽全部的力气，回应了这个拥抱。

他哭得快要昏死过去，而他的丈夫紧紧地抱着他。

Eduardo原谅了Daniel所有的得以和不得以。

错，应该说Eduardo根本就没有怪过Daniel。

他心疼Daniel的经历，连带着心疼Daniel的嫉妒和自卑。

他告诉Daniel，他不会再爱上任何人，不管Daniel是真的幽灵还是假的幽灵都无法改变这个，他爱的只有他一个。

Daniel生生扼住将要夺眶而出的眼泪，一言不发，只是用力地搂着自己的爱人，似乎是想要把他揉进骨血。

死亡也无法将他们分离。

一周后。

Chan先生惊奇地发现，对面邻居家的院子忽然干净了很多，杂草像是一夜之间从人间蒸发，不再是原先那副破败的样子。

一只长着蓝眼睛的长毛猫咪在上面打着滚，阳光照射下，周边竟生出一股惬意的悠闲。

他的漂亮邻居并不在外面，所以Chan先没法跟他打声招呼询问一番。

他笑着摇摇头，转而开车走了。

又一周后。

Chan先生总算偶遇了在庭院里忙活的小Saverin，他看上去气色很不错。

Chan先生没有立刻上车，他走到了路的中央，那里离Eduardo比较近。

“你好。”

Eduardo注意到了他，于是从新移植的花丛中探出脑袋，提前跟他说了问候，花花草草映衬出了Eduardo的眉目动人，眼底又汇集起了Chan先生所熟悉的温暖和笑意。

“你也好。”

Chan先生同样笑了过去，爽朗地回礼。

“晚上见。”

Eduardo说完便继续投入进了自己的事业里，好像那里面藏着一百万美金。

“晚上见。”

Chan先生用只有自己听得见的声音说到，心情大好地发动了汽车。

他很高兴自己的邻居能走出阴霾，重新拥有幸福，和谐的社区的确不欢迎悲痛的人生。

而上帝总是偏爱善良的人。

FIN


End file.
